


Missy so fine

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amusing, Gen, Humor, Mocking, Short Story, Spoilers, The vault, post extremis episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Within one vault, one person dares to become bored inside.





	Missy so fine

"My enemies cannot know," the doctor said. "Memories are much worse in the dark."  
  
 Missy rested her head against the doorway playing with two figurines.  
  
"Missy, you are in the dark, turn the telly, on, no, don't turn the volume up, you're getting me deaf, Missy, don't, Missy, put your toys away," Missy mocked to herself. "Missy, don't insult the guard," she puckered her lips then shook her head. "Missy, don't say that about Brill," she threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "Who the hell is Brill anyway? Another one of your pets?"  
  
She heard the doctor rest his back against the door to her chamber.  
  
"And here I thought you had not been off world," she rolled an eye. "So much  for guarding my body for a thousand years."  In her small, long fingers with well kept fingernails were two toys that had lost their bright colors and their new scent.  She combed the hair of her two dolls.  
  
 "La la la la la," she softly sang to herself. "let's rule the world and have fun, oh, how will I ever do that?"  she shook the female doll.  
  
 "I have an idea, get an army!" she raised the two above her knees.  
  
"Which army?" she added in a skeptical tone with the first doll.    
  
"Of course, get the Cybermen. That's the best way," she shook the second female doll.  
  
 "I am not sure about that," Missy said, making the first doll turn away.  
  
"How about we use the Daleks?" the first doll said.  
  
 "Daleks snooze and loose," the second doll approached he first doll. "and they are just floating garbage cans."  
  
"Says the person who was shot and killed by one," the first doll said.  
  
"Now, that was an accident," the second doll said.  
  
"Accident my ass," the first doll said.  
  
"I insist, it was!"  the second doll said.  
  
Missy lowered her dolls listening for the doctor.    
  
She didn't hear a word from him.  
  
Which was odd given his nature to talk about what he had gone through in the latest space camp. She could hear his two hearts beating in unison and his haggard breath. A part of her worried about her friend's current age. He had spent seventy years watching over her in the quantum influx chamber. Until this Brill person came along, it had been the same routine every day. And she suspected it was getting onto him. Meeting Brill lightened his mod. The doctor randomly brought a piano into the vault. Bringing Chinese food into the vault rather than Mexican food or dog packed restaurant food. And the look of pride on his face when he talked about his companion finding a flat to share with their roommates. In the way that he talked about the figure, it sounded like he cared about them deeply.  
  
 It was quite touching.    
  
He sounded more like a worried grandparent than anything  else.

The last time that she had heard him talk this way, he was in his first regeneration under the alias The Doctor.

Being worried about his grandchildren when it came to being sure they protected and loved and assured.

She had known the doctor was head over heels in love for his previous companion, Clara Oswald, and she as well for hm.

The complaints here were entirely different regarding the two women: one was a control freak and the other was just a young adult finding their place in the world.

One who gravely concerned the doctor and put him into parental mode.  
  
Missy placed the figurines onto the somewhat empty book shelf then made her way to the piano.This bookshelf could replenish itself with new books so if she took one out then it would be replaced. One of a kind acquired by the doctor to help the time go by including the mobile bathroom that he added for her. She went over to the piano where she played a random melody that started a new stanza. There was a bench in front of it. A wooden one that had a heated, soft cushion set in the center for the woman. She dusted the keys off using the duster. Felt like it went on forever waiting for the doctor to start speaking again. She could wait for him to talk again. She had waited over hundreds of years to speak with him. Her fingers grazed the keyboard. The melody became a rhythm. A familiar melody, rhythm of their friendship and feud in time and space. Gallifrey to Earth. It was entrancing.  
  
 "Something is coming tonight, something big," the doctor's voice stirred her out of the train of musical notes that had grown dramatic. "and something possibly very, very, very bad. And  I have a feeling we are going to be very busy tonight. Call her, tonight," the doctors boots came right toward the vault doors. The sound of a phone being put away in those steps was evident. She could hear his old, weary fingers placed onto the vault doors.  "Listen," the doctor said, earning a head turn from Missy. Utter, pure chaos tomorrow. She loved chaos. Just her thing. "If it comes down to it. . . If you are all I got left. I need your help. You said you were my friend. .  . Something's coming, Missy. And I'm blind.  How  can I save it when I am lost to the dark?"  
  
She turned her head toward the piano with a smile.  
  
"For once, he is asking for my help," Missy said. "Missy, help me. Missy, help me get my boot out of your treasure chest. Missy, help me get a facebook account. Missy, help me make a myspace account. Missy, help me with this student whose-unable-to-sleep-all-night-due-to-music-in-their-heads-drowning it out. Help. How did you live with that? Missy, help me with this stray cat. Missy, help me name this stray dog. Missy, help me with life and technology. MISSY, HELP ME LEARN TO DAB AS YOU DO!" she mocked to herself stroking a few keys to the piano. She grunt to herself then turned slightly in the way of the doors with a curl of her hair dangling off the left side of her face. "Bit late for asking my help!"  
  
Missy sighed.  
  
She could have been very helpful if he had ruled with her and the cybermen.  
  
But the idea of working together, for once, on a single issue and the doctor enjoying it.  
  
It is what she wanted in the first place to stirr up old times coming to the others rescue.  
  
Regarding backfired plans and plans that succeeded in a bit different way.  
  
If she were going to help the doctor with his current problem then she has to know what they were up against.  
  
"We are against a very . . very. . very powerful force," the doctor began. "they made a video game. A realistic, down to earth video game. One to figure out how to take over this planet. . ." the doctor cleared his throat. "Don't think this discards your thousand year punishment," Missy sighed, combing through her hair. "I will guard your body clear on to my next regeneration and Gallifray knows how that will be like."  
  
Missy slid her hand down the side of her face.  
  
"So this is how it feels to be good and nothing to gain," Missy said, in annoyance leaning forward toward the white and black series of keys.  
  
**The End.**


End file.
